


Not Your Angel Anymore

by slytherakin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' POV, Castiel's unrequited love for Dean, M/M, Takes place after Cas falls from heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was created to love God, ordered to love humanity, yet I choose to love him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Angel Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a set of GIFs where it said "I was created to love God, ordered to love humanity, yet I choose to love him" on Tumblr. And this was the result.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL AND ITS CHARACTERS.

 

* * *

 

**Not Your Angel Anymore**

 

 

My name is Castiel. I was an angel of the Lord.

 

I was created to love God, ordered to love humanity, yet I choose to love him - a man by the name of Dean Winchester.

 

He is a great man, Dean. He loves his brother, Sam, so much and did everything for him. I guess that is what I learned from him. You'll do anything and everything for the one you love.

 

And I did. I did everything for Dean. Broke the rules. Raised him from perdition. Rebelled against my family, my father. Everything just for Dean. It has always been for Dean.

 

And I was happy. Every sacrifice I made was worth it.

 

But now - now that I have fallen and my grace taken away from me, what would I become? Will he still accept me for who I am? What purpose do I have now? Will Dean still need me?

 

I am merely a human now. And I can not please and help Dean when I'm human.

 

I ought to be dead than to feel useless for Dean. Useless human. In his eyes, I am probably nothing but a baby in a trench coat - not his angel.

 

Oh, Dean. Dean. Dean.

 

I love you so much that I do not know what to do but to say goodbye.

 

I love you so much, Dean Winchester.

 

But I am not your angel anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
